


I’ll Love You Forever

by shk_1991



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Accidents, Cheating, F/M, Family, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: What happens when all we take for granted disappears? When the future is unpredictable in front of us and we no longer have control over our everyday lives? "I’ll Love You Forever" is about four people and their sudden unprepared encounter with the frailty of life and not least the strength of love.Isak and Chris are young and in love in their early 20's, they are going to get married and got their long life in front of them. But then it goes wrong and suddenly all their dreams are gone. Not only for Isak and Chris but also for Sonja and Even. Sonja and Even are in their late 30’s and live in a happy marriage with three children.Their marriage is put to the test when Even falls in love with Isak. The question is whether Even and Isak are ready to give up everything for their love. One thing is for sure, nothing can be as before."I’ll Love You Forever" is about losing control and daring the great love. Sometimes love is greatest when you least expect it.I don't owe anything - Characters or story plot





	1. Introduction

 

  

 


	2. It's A Ring... But You Have To Marry Me To Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * In a restaurant, in midtown Olso



Isak was sitting by himself in a soon to be closed restaurant, all the other guest had left for tonight and he was left to himself watching out over his city… their city. He smiled to himself his life couldn’t get any better than this. He had just gotten accepted to the college of his dreams and best of all he was in a relationship with the best boyfriend in the world and they had been together for almost 4 years. Isak sighed dreamily when he thought back through the years they had together, and how much his life had change after Chris had jumped into it.

The bathroom door in the back of the restaurant opened and out came Chris, his Chris. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Isak chuckled “Like what?” Chris smirked at him “Like your stoned or something” Isak laughed softly putting his hand out on the table for Chris to take “I just thought back to the day we meet” Chris took Isak’s hand and cuddle their fingers together “Oh yeah? You mean the day you drunk jumped me at a party, telling me you never wanted to let me go because you thought I was the hottest guy in the world?”

Isak blushed at the memory “Oh god…” Chris laughed and gave Isak’s hand a little squish “Don’t be embarrassed, it was really adorable” Isak chuckled holding eye contact with Chris, suddenly noticing a new face expression “Chris are you ok?” Chris nodded and kept his small smile on “Do you want dessert?” Isak nodded no “No thank you” “Are you sure? Nothing at all? ” Isak noticed Chris nervous “Chris, what is it?” Chris shoke his head “Nothing… I just wanted to make sure before…”

With that Chris pulled something out of his pocket and put it between him and Isak, he followed Isak’s eyes to get his expression because this would change all between them.

“What is that?” Isak said looking at the small black box in front of him. Chris chuckled “It’s… it’s a ring, but you can only get it if you marry me” Isak didn’t know what was happening… was Chris proposing? “You’re not drunk right?” Chris sighed in a playful way “You know what, yes I am… I’m totally drunk… I’m sorry about that” Chris reached out to grab the box but Isak took it and put it against his chest so Chris couldn’t get it.     

“Hey! Give it to me!” Isak chuckled “No!” Isak opened the box and saw the ring for the first time it was silver and just perfect. Chris smiled at Isak “Do you want it?” Isak looked up at him from staring at the ring and pulled his tongue at him “Well… ok then!” Chris let his mouth drop “Seriously… “ok then”? you have to say yes!” Isak began to laugh and pushed himself up from his seat walking over to Chris and sat himself on his lap “Chris, I love you…” Chris looked worried now “But…?” Isak rolled his eyes and leaned in kissing Chris slowly, when he pulled away he held himself close to Chris face so that their noses touched “I wanna marry you Christoffer Schistad” Chris leaned op to kiss Isak again “I love you so much… soon to be Mr. Schistad” Isak gasped fake “Who said I’m taking your last name!” Chris leaned close to him “If you want me to do what I did last night ever again… you will” Isak bit his lip and looked fast over at the waiter “The bill - Please! and hurry!!”


	3. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments

  * Three days later, in Isak and Chris’s apartment



“I just read that a plane crashed the other day…” Chris stood by the bed packing his suitcase he had been called to French for a job. “Isak, close your laptop… I promise I will get home safe to you again” Isak sighed and closed the laptop crossing his arms “I just don’t like it I don’t want anything to happen to you” Chris closed his suitcase and sat down on the bed beside Isak, taking him into his arms “Nothing’s going to happen to me, ok?” Isak looked up at him and sighed and then looked down at his ring slowly letting a finger slide over it.  

Suddenly Chris remembered something “Oh god, I totally forgot! Close your eyes baby!” Isak looked at his boyfriend/ fiancé weird “Why?” Chris gave him a seriously look “Just do it” Isak closed his eyes, he could hear Chris searching around for something and when it all got quiet he sighed “Can I look now Chris?”

“You can look now” Isak opened his eyes and noticed a black bag with a red ribbon on it in front of him “What is that?” Chris rolled his eyes “Just open it” Isak began to open it and found… a hoodie? “Chris… what is this?” Chris smiled and ruffled Isak’s hair “It’s that hoodie you steal from me all the time, I have worn it every day for a week now… and now it’s yours and while I’m away, you can put it on and it will smell like me” Isak looked at Chris thinking to himself how he was so lucky to have him, he pushed himself up and hugged Chris “I love you…” Chris kissed his hair holding Isak close “I love you too”

After a little while Isak pulled back and looked up at Chris “For a moment I thought you had bought me sex toys or something” Chris smirked at him playfully “So you want part two of your present now?” Isak laugh and smacked Chris left arm, that turned into Chris attacking him with tickles and soon after that a blowjob because Isak loved making his soon to be husband feel good.

  * At the airport



Chris had driven to the airport and they were now parked the parkinglot looking. Chris looked over at his fiancé looking like hell, he grabbed Isak’s hand “Hey! Remember… 3 days and I will be back, I’ll call you every night and we will text each other” Isak nodded and held onto Chris hand, Chris chuckled “Babe, I need to go now, so you have to let me go” Isak nodded but pulled him in for another kiss which turned into a make out session in the car. He couldn’t get enough of him, they had sex four times this morning, once in bed, once in the shower, once in the kitchen and once in the car and still Isak couldn’t resist his touch, even though he was sore as hell. Chris kissed him on last time “I love you Isak, see you soon”.

With that both boys made it out of the car…

\---------------------- CRASH -------------------------------------------------------

Isak stood still looking at the car crashing into his fiancé, seeing how his fiancé being pushed down by a car and now Chris was lying in front of the car so still... Isak was so in shocked he didn’t move at all. A blonde haired woman jump out the car which had crashed into Chris and walked up to look at him “OMG!” she began to scream and looked around “Please, someone call and ambulance!” But all around them was also shocked and didn't make a move to do so. 

Isak slowly closed the door to the car and made his way over to her, she looked at Isak “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see him… oh god” Isak sat down on the ground beside Chris, holding his face in his hands, slowly shaking it “Chris?” There was no response, he tried again but still no response, a big pile of blood had surrounded them by now.

Isak began to feel the first tears to come and his breathing wasn’t under control. The woman took a hold of Isak and tried to pull him up but Isak held onto Chris. The woman talked into a phone “Yes hello, my name is Sonja Bech Næsheim, I’m at the airport… we have an emergency”  


	4. Call Anytime You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 <3 
> 
> Enjoy <3 Leave kudos and comments

  * Home with the Næsheim’s



“Dad, can I get a horse for Christmas?” Even chuckled at his eight year old son Andrew who stood brushing his teeth beside his five year old little brother Carl “That’s something girls wish for their birthday, you could wish for something with an engine on it?” Andrew sighed deeply “Maybe I’m gay?” Even looked at him with a weird expression “You can’t be gay when your only eight years old” Andrew spit out rest of the toothpaste from brushing his teeth and crossed his arm “What if I am?” Even laughed tickling Andrew “Then you have to wait till you’re at least 12 years old to jump out of the closet, ok?” Andrew began to laugh while being tickled “Ok dad… STOP!”

“So when I do jump out when I’m 12… I can get a horse?” Even sighed he knew Andrew wouldn’t give up “Yes, you can have horse” Even checked both boys teeth before they headed to bed. When he tucked Carl in “Do you also want a horse for Christmas?” Carl nodded no. Even lifted an eyebrow “Well what do you want for Christmas then?” Carl smiled playfully “I won’t tell you” Even understood the game right away “Oh… I have to tickle it out of you” he began to tickle the small boy and soon Andrew jumped Even and they started a tickle war.

Soon both boys had fallen to sleep and Even sat in their kitchen relaxing after a long day in the hospital, three operations had taken a lot of his energy. Suddenly his phone rang it was his work phone. He grabbed it right away.

“Bech speaking…”

“Hey Even, I’m sorry to call you like this but there has been an accident and your wife and daughter have just been brought in, before you panic, they are ok, just shocked, a young man walked out in front of their car in a parking lot, they are working on the young man right now, but it doesn’t look good”

Even held his breath for a moment before answering, his pulse had raised when she mentioned his girls name and an accident.

“I’m coming in, thank you for calling me Sophie”

Even called his mother right away to ask if she could come watch the kids and she was there five minutes after he called.

  * At the hospital



Even had changed into his hospital uniform and walked past Sophie who were sitting behind the counter at the entrance, giving a soft smile as “thank you” for her call. She pointed directions for him to the room where his wife was.

He walked into room 3029 and meet Sonja sitting with one of the new nurses, he rushed over to her kissing her forehead gently “I came as fast as I could! Are you ok!” Sonja nodded still in shock. The nurse behind him spoke “She’s still in shock, but she’s ok, Even I have taken x-rays” Even nodded against the nurse who left out the door ”Thank you”.

Even looked back to his wife “Has Marie went home?” Sonja nodded slowly “Her boyfriend picked her up, you know she can’t handle hospitals… he is taking her home to us” Even nodded slowly rubbing Sonja’s back. Sonja was about to rise but Even grabbed her wrist “Sonja, what happened?” Sonja looked into Even’s deep blue eyes and then down again “I didn’t see him… I just heard the noise…” Sonja began to let tears fall hard and Even held her into him “It wasn’t your fault Sonja, you know that right?” Sonja held onto Even tightly “The police also said that… I just didn’t tell them that we were driving a little too fast because me and Marie had a fight” Even rubbed her shoulders still holding her tight.

“Could you find out, how he is doing?” Even nodded slowly “First let me take you home ok” Sonja nodded no “I need to know how he is doing” Her eyes filled up with tears once again “I think it’s really bad”

Even went out to Sophie again and asked about his condition, she sighed “It’s not good as much as I heard his been on the operations table for two straight hours” Even sighed rubbing his forehead. Sophie sighed as well “His fiancé is sitting in the waiting room, he was there when the accident happened as well” “What’s her name?” Sophie looked at the board with the young man's case “His name is Isak...”

  * Out in the waiting area



Even walked into the waiting area, it was almost empty expect one tiny frame sitting in a chair all to himself. Even walked up beside the young boy and tried his best to act casual in this situation “Isak?” The young man looked up at him, he was pale and his eyes were puffy red from crying, he sniffled “Yah? Hey”

Even sat beside him “Do you want to come talk to me for a sec?” Isak looked into Even’s eyes “Oh god… his dead isn’t he!” Isak began to let tears flow even though he didn’t know he had any left. Even was taken by surprise “No, no, no! I’m sorry, maybe that came out the wrong way… I’m  not on duty right now” Isak took a deep breath “Oh… ok, I guess I have seen to many series to get that every time that sentence come along someone has died” the young man in front of him tried to wipe away his tears.

Even took a deep breath and looked at Isak “My name is Even, and It was my wife that drove the car…” Isak looked at Even “Your wife?” Even nodded “Yes, my wife and daughter” Isak looked at Even concerned “Are they ok?” Even didn’t understand why he was worried about that right now, but that showed he had a big heart. “Yes… they are ok”

“We are getting married” Isak didn’t know why that came out, he looked down at his ring sighing. Even looked at it as well “And that you will, I’m sure of it” Isak lets tears fall again, he couldn’t stop them. Even rubbed Isak’s shoulder “We are so sorry about what happened, if we in any way can help you, you just ask ok – are there any family that can be with you right now?” Isak nodded no “I don’t have any family and Chris’s only family is his dad who lives in the US”

Even pulled out his wallet and his visit card and gave it to Isak “This is my card, my number is right there… you can call anytime you want – if you every need anything just call”  

 


	5. So What Does That Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments

  * Back home with the Næsheim’s



Even is sitting close by both his girls, Marie sitting under a blanket just staring out into nothing, Sonja walked around in circles. Even had called the hospital three times, but there was no news.

“Could you try calling them again?” Even sighed and stood up, he walked in front of Sonja so she would stop walking in circles “I have called them three time, they will call me when they know something, please sit down…”

Marie suddenly whimpered “There was so much blood…” Even walked over and sat beside his 16 year old daughter and softly rubbed her back “He is going to be just fine ok…” Sonja looked at Even in a “We can’t promise that” kind of look, but Even let it go for now. “And remember we are here for you if you need anything ok, if you want to talk abo…” Marie stood up “I just need to sleep” Even sighed trying to make a small smile to his daughter before she left for bed “Ok, Sweet dreams sweetie”

  * Back with Isak



Isak had decided to talk a walk around the city, clear his head for a bit… but everywhere he went he saw himself with Chris doing different things, this was their city… and now… he hadn’t notice but tears were now rolling down his cheeks again.

He decided he couldn’t go another step away from Chris so he turned around and began to run against the hospital building. He went back to sit in the chair he already spent many hours in and soon he cried himself to sleep.

  * The next day



Isak was woking up by a nurse, who told him that he could go see Chris if he wanted too. Isak stood up so fast he almost felt dizzy, but he kept himself to his feet and followed the nurse. She prepared him for what he was about to see but Isak didn’t care, he just needed to be next to him.

Inside the room Chris was lying in a hospital bed with a lot of machines around him, Isak stepped closer to Chris and slowly took his hand. He could feel himself shake and that made Chris open his eyes, he couldn’t speak to Isak because of the tube in his mouth and nose, but he smiled softly and that was all Isak needed. He leaned down and kissed Chris on his forehead and whispered “I love you and I’ll love you forever”. Chris blinked probably as in trying to say “I love you too”.

The nurse slowly grabbed Isak shoulder which made him jump a bit “The doctor wants to talk to you about the operation” Isak nodded at her looking back to Chris smiling “I’ll be back”.

  * In a meeting room



“So… Isak it’s not good news I have for you I’m afraid. Chris has broken his neck and back. Most of his back is completely broken” Isak looked directly at the doctor “So what does that mean?” The doctor sight “That means that he will be able to talk and think, but nothing else” Isak tried to hold his tears back “Does he know?” The doctor nodded no “Not jet… we are about to off plug him from the machines so that we can talk to him, we hoped you would be there as a support him”

  * Inside Chris room



Chris was fully awake when they reached his room and Isak almost jumped over and hugged and kissed him on the lips. He had missed the intimacy the last 24 hours. “Hey… I love you too” Isak smiled through his surprising tears. Chris looked into Isak’s eyes smirking at him “You shouldn’t be crying, you should be happy… I’m not going to French now…” Isak nodded no and looked down. The quietness filled the room.

“I can’t feel my legs or arms, so I don’t think you have the greatest news for me doc?” The doctor sight “I’m sorry to inform you that you will never be able to feel from you neck and down again…” Isak grabbed Chris hand tightly and with his other hand rubbed his hair away from his forehead. Chris looked up at Isak. Isak was looking down at him and tried not to look sad. The doctor talked once again “That also means that you will never be able to walk again…” Isak couldn’t stop one tear from running down his cheek.

Chris looked around from the doctor, to the nurse in the room and back to Isak. Isak had his hands all around him now but he couldn’t feel him… “I would like to be alone for now…” The doctor kept talking “If you need to talk to someone, we have…” “Could you just leave?!” Chris talked in a harder tone. The doctor and nurse left the room.

Isak held onto his fiancé and tried to smile comforting at him. “Isak… please leave” Isak was taking back by this “I’m not going Chris…” Chris bit back his tears “I mean it Isak, I want you to go” Isak began to let his tears flow once again and leaned over him kissing him one more time and hugged him into him. Chris turned his voice up once again “For god sake Isak! Don’t you get it! I don’t need you right now! Please… just leave!” Isak pulled back from Chris and walked over to the door, he looked back a last time “Remember I love you…” and then he went out the door. 


	6. Would You Like An Apple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 
> 
> <3 Please leave kudos and comments <3

  * With the Næsheim’s, after dinner



“Could we send him flowers or chocolates or something?” Sonja said while washing the diches. Even nodded no “It doesn’t help him in any way” Marie looked up from doing her homework “Does it mean he can’t fuck as well?”

Even looked surprised at his daughter and back to Sonja who rolled her eyes “No…. he can’t “Fuck” either…” Marie kept working on her math “Well its important… for some people to have sex you know” Even knew deep down that was meant as a hint for him and Sonja, it had been six months now… they had both been busy, but it wasn’t like he missed it that much because it was quiet the same. Same position, same rhythm and then he make her cum and then she jerks him off until he ejaculates of tiredness.

“Maybe I could write him a letter?” Even was taking back to the conversation just like that “You can do that, if you want, but it still doesn’t change his position… Sonja he walked right out in front of the car, you couldn’t do anything to stop it… it’s not your fault” Sonja put the last things into place “Yeah… you told me…” Even walked up beside her, holding her into him “It happens every day, people get over it” Sonja looked up at Even “He doesn’t… and what about his fiancé?”

  * Back at the hospital with Isak



“You have to say if you want me to bring anything from home” Chris sighed, Isak hadn’t given up coming to visit him. “All our friends has called and asked about how you’re doing and they ask if they can come visit you” Chris didn’t answer. “Are you thirsty?” No answer still, Chris was just looking out the window.

“You have to let me help you Chris… I’m not leaving you because of this… I love you… I’m going to stay right here...” He pulled Chris’s duvet over him to cover him for the night. He had gotten a hospital bed beside Chris so he could sleep there. He laid down on it and looked over at Chris, taking all of him in. He was still alive but of course this would change a lot of things. But Isak would do anything in his power to make this work.

….

Text from Isak to Even (22:31):

Hi Even, its Isak… could you maybe meet me tomorrow? I’m staying at the hospital with Chris

Text from Even to Isak (22:36):

Hi Isak, yes of course, I’m working tomorrow but maybe we could meet up in the cantina at 12, lunch on me?

Text from Isak to Even (22:40):

Thank you, see you there.

…

  * Next day in the cantina



Even walked into the cantina looking around to find Isak, he knew he was a bit late but he hoped Isak would have waited for him. He found the young boy sitting in the back, looking out of the window. He walked up to him “Hi” Isak looked up at him, looking like he hadn’t had any sleep at all “Oh hi! It’s really nice of you to meet up with me” Even sat down in front of Isak “Of course, it’s no problem at all”

“How is it going?” Isak looked up at Even “Well… he doesn’t want to speak with me… I know he talks to the nurses, because they tell me but when I visit him he just lies there and doesn’t say a word” Even nodded in an understanding way “Yes… and what do you do then?” Isak was taking back by that question “Well.. uh… they say it’s a normal reaction and it will pass…” Even tried to smile at him softly even know he knew Isak was in a lot of pain from this “I can promise you it is very normal, and it will pass” Isak sighed and looked down looking at his hands “I just don’t understand… there must be something the hospital can do, today you can possibly do anything to help humans, so why not in this situation?”

Even sighed deeply “Isak I wished there was something more comforting that I could tell you here, but there is not a chance to do anything in this situation” Isak looked into Even’s eyes, noticing the blue for the first time “He was about to get promoted, we were going to get married…” Even turned the situation around “What does he work with?” Isak laughed a little “Marketing… travelling a lot…. I just got into college” Even again grabbed the situation of talking about something else “Really? What subject will you be studying?” Isak chuckled at that “Biology, I actually wanted to be a nurse or something someday”

Even smiled at the young guy in front of him “That’s amazing, we always need extra hands… would you like an apple?” Isak looked at Even weirdly “huh?” Even smiled and pulled two green apples up from his bag “Would you like an apple?” Isak nodded “Oh… yes thank you” Even gave one to Isak, he took small bites of it. Even looked closer at the young one in front of him, he was an attractive young man, sweet small lips, green deep eyes, beautiful in every way… wow…. What was that! Even was surprised by his thinking and came back to Isak looking at him weirdly “Are you ok there?” Even nodded taking a big bite of his apple trying to get himself together.

  * Home with the Næsheim’s – in the bathroom



“So Marie and “the boyfriend” has broken up” Even looked at Sonja a little in shock, he was on his way to bed brushing his teeth “Really why is that?” Sonja stood looking in the mirror taking the last of her make up off also getting ready for bed “I don’t know, she just told me and slammed the door in my face” Even chuckled “Oh teenagers…” Sonja sighed “I just don’t know if all of this has taking harder on her than on me, you know the accident, she was the one asking me to drive faster you know” Even rubbed his forehead and then spit out the toothpaste down to the zink“Yeah I know…” Sonja sighed “I don’t know what to do with that girl”

Even walked up behind Sonja “Then what? Should we sell her? And make a new one?” Sonja turned around in Even’s arms looking into his eyes “You know that means that we have to have sex right?” Even chuckled and looked at Sonja in a playful shocking way “You mean “We” in like you and me? Like together? Oh god no” With that Sonja leaned up and kissed Even, it turned into something a little more and when she pulled away she didn’t let go of Even’s hand  but pulled him into their bedroom.

As usually they had sex in the missionary position and after a couple of seconds of thrusting into Sonja, Even came. Sonja was taking back by that “What just happened?” Even was surprised by himself “It has been so long… god I feel like a teenager now” Sonja caressed his cheek “Well… if you get a minute or two… could you maybe go again? Now that you’re a teenager”

Even didn’t tell the whole truth here… while he had been fucking into Sonja… he had been thinking about Isak under him and when he got the full picture of him…

well that made him burst… but thinking of it again… well let’s say Sonja got what she asked for… four times that night…  


	7. Just Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 <3 
> 
> Sorry the wait !

  * _At the hospital with Chris and Isak_



 

Isak was reading from the today’s newspaper when suddenly “Couldn’t you just shut up…” Isak was taking by surprise because Chris was actually speaking to him. “Why are you doing this? Huh?”

Isak was still in shock “Why do you have to be like this?” Chris sighed “I just want you to leave Isak… and not just for now… for good…” Isak didn’t want to listen and leaned down to kiss his cheek “I promise you we will find a way to work this”

Chris laughed at that “In about two years you will regret saying that” Isak nodded no trying to avoid tears forming in his eyes “No… I won’t… Chris we’re getting married”

Chris looked at Isak and then rolled his eyes “Seriously? You still believe in that? Isak I can’t be anything for you anymore… so… please go… I mean it…” Isak let some tears go “But Chris…. I can’t just leave, I love you and if I love you enough, then you will love yourself”

“Listen to yourself Isak… oh my god… give up already” Isak had tears in his eyes nodding no. Chris sighed looking at Isak and for the first time Chris let a tear go in front of Isak “You will do both you and me a big favor if you left… this is stupid… go get a real life Isak”

Isak took his jacket he needed fresh air “It doesn’t have to be like this, you just make everything worse!”

Isak was about to walk out the door when a new nurse walked in, she smiled at Chris and they talked softly to each other, with that Isak ran out the hospital, so confused.

 

**Text from Isak to Even (14:31):**

Hi Even… could you meet me again, I’m walking outside the hospital.

 

  * _Half an hour later, in the park near the hospital_



 

“You have to eat breakfast Isak, it’s the most important meal of the day”

Isak chuckled at that “I never eat breakfast” Even loved that he could make Isak feel better, he stopped for a second and Isak looked weirdly at him “What now?”

Even chuckled “Can you see that house behind the lake… I lived there with my parents when I was a child” Isak smiled at Even “Oh really” Even nodded “Yeah, I typically played here all the time… oh sorry, I guess you don’t want to hear this”

Isak smiled at Even “I really want to hear it please continue” They stood smiling at each other for some time.

“Hi Even!”

Even was taking back by this and looked right a Mikael and his wife. “Hi!” Even hugged both Mikael and his wife and then went back standing beside Isak

“This is Isak, Isak this is Mikael and Bettina” Isak just nodded as a greeting to them “Hi”. There was a silence between them and Even was the first to speak “Isak is the boyfriend to Chris who was hit by a car by Sonja…”

Isak could feel Mikael and Bettina starring at him so he just looked down at his feet, they didn’t say a word to each other and Even seemed tens.

When Mikael and Bettina had left Isak looked at Even who seemed to relax again “What happened to you?” Even sighed deeply “I got a little confused, I couldn’t quiet remember why we walked here – I’m sorry”

Isak nodded no, he understood “It’s fine, don’t worry about it” Even nodded pointed in a direction “We can walk this way – come on”


	8. Could you come here… and just… hold me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments :-)

  * Later at the Bech Næsheim’s



“Dad please! Just one!” The boys were trying to get Even to read a bed time story but he was really tired from work. Sonja noticed from the kitchen “I will read one tonight boys – dad will come in a say goodnight in a few…”

Even smiled softly at his wife as a “thank you” and took another zip of his coffee enjoying the silence.

The peace was soon destroyed by a phone ringing and Even sighed, he picked it up.

“Even speaking…”

“It’s… uhmm… Isak…”

“Hi – how are you?”

Even could hear Isak cry in the other end of the phone

“It’s Chris… I know this wasn’t the life he chose but he is treating me like shit… I’m just as sad as he is!... he doesn’t even care! It’s like he is blaming me for what happened”

“Isak… Isak… listen to me… take it easy… it wasn’t your fault – are you hearing what I’m saying Isak…?”

Even listened to Isak’s breathing getting back to normal…

“Yeah…”

  * Later that night – still with the Bech Næsheim’s



“Even! Wake up! Your phone”

Even was pulled out of his slumber by Sonja “It’s Isak, you need to take it!”

Even sat up looking at the watch on his night stand (01.23), he then accepted the call.

“Isak?”

There was no reply at first which made Even pull the phone away from his ear to look at the caller id and then back to his ear… then suddenly…

“Could you come here… and just… hold me?”

“What does he want?” Sonja spoke out of the blue.

Even pulled the phone down covering the speaker “He is having a really tuff night at the hospital… he wants me to come in” Sonja nodded “You need to go to him…”

  * At Isak and Chris’s place (01.59)



When Isak heard the doorbell it surprised him how jumpy he was, he had called Even… he had made this happen…

When he opened the door Even stood looking worried at him “Isak… are you…”

Isak didn’t waste any time and pulled Even into the apartment dragging him in for a tight hug. Even let the younger one hold onto him.

“Tell me what happened Isak” Isak nodded no against Even’s chest, letting himself relax in Even’s arm “It’s nothing…” Even chuckled a little “So you just called me over here for nothing?”

Isak chuckled back he knew this was crazy “I just want us to stand here for a little while… like this…” Even nodded holding onto Isak tighter “Ok”

After a couple of minutes Isak pulled back a little looking into the deep blue eyes he had thought about all night, he tried to read him if it was ok what he was about to do and when Even didn’t move away he went for it.

Isak’s lips against Even’s was a surprise, but Even couldn’t stop what was happening because… he wanted it?

The kiss started out as an innocent one but soon after Isak felt Even’s hand on his ass grabbing them tight making him moan, he wanted all what Even was able to give him.

Even kissed Isak harder slamming him up against the nearest wall and attacked him with even more passion.

Suddenly Isak turned them around, Even was a little surprised by how strong he was but he had never had sex with another male so…

Isak slowly got down on his knees and began to unbuckle Even’s pants, while doing so he kept eye contact with Even making sure it was ok.

When Isak’s lips touched Even’s hard member Even almost came right there on the spot, Isak knew what he was doing with a dick and also with his balls, which Sonja always forgot about.

A minute later Even shot his load down the younger ones throat… he felt like the worst person in the world.


	9. Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 <3 
> 
> Hope you like <3 Please leave kudos and comments :-)

  * Next day - With the Bech Næsheim’s



Even was in the shower once again – meaning he had grabbed a quick shower when he had come home last night but he still felt dirty.

He had left Isak short after the blowjob had happened, Isak had apologized for it but Even had told him if anyone was supposed to be sorry it was him and that this could never happen again.

“I’ll drive the kids to school…” Sonja spoke suddenly standing in the doorway to the bathroom, Even turned and looked at her and tried his best to smile “Ok – have a nice day!”

Even noticed Sonja kept standing in the doorway looking him up and down “What’s up?” Sonja smiled softly “Can’t I enjoy seeing you naked…”

Even noticed Sonja walked in locking the door behind her… he knew what she wanted… and he had to give it to her… he took her hard against the wall from behind so that he didn’t have to look her in the eyes…

After **another** shower, he got dressed and walked into the kitchen noticing Marie sitting by the morning table “Hi hon… Mom said I should offer you a ride to school?” Marie nodded no “I’m staying home… I’m sick…” Even sighed but grabbed himself some breakfast, he didn’t want to go into a fight with his teenager daughter.

“Are you… seeing the guy… you know… which boyfriend is in the hospital?” Even stood still for a second… had he left any clues around of what happened last night??

“No Marie… what are you talking about?”

Marie kept her gaze down at her breakfast “I don’t know… you just spend a lot of time with him…” Even sighed and sat down beside her “I’m a doctor, I use a lot of time on my job yes… but I would never…” Marie sighed “Sorry dad… I’m just still upset about Joachim… he cheated on me you know...”

Even almost kicked himself under the table… he was lying to everyone now…

  * At the hospital (With Isak)



“WHAT!” Isak was totally taking back by the news which had just been given him “He can’t do that!” The nurse and the doctor tried to calm Isak down “I’m sorry Isak but Chris told us he doesn’t want to see you anymore and while he is in here, that is his choice …”

Isak was shocked… “So… what now…”

“Isak… you can’t help him anymore… it’s only him that can help himself” The doctor said.

“Help him with getting on with your life… that is his biggest wish…” the nurse said.

Isak felt empty “But…. I just want to speak to him…”

“It would be really good for you to go out and see other people, maybe date someone or something…”

Isak’s thoughts went straight to Even and he blushed, what he had done last night was so bad… “I meet someone… but it’s nothing serious… he is married or something”

The doctor looked to the nurse and then back at Isak “Well… if you like him… maybe you should go for it…”

Isak couldn’t believe that the doctor had seriously just told him to do that…

  * Later at Isak’s and Chris’s apartment



Isak opened the door to the appartment, he just wanted to go to bed and cry his eyes out… he was a mess… but…

All his furniture was gone???!!

Isak tried to hold his tears back but it was hard… on the kitchen table an envelope was left for him.

It was Chris keys and a note about what there had been taken and that the apartment had been left in his name so it was completely Isak’s now… Chris had bought most of the stuff to their apartment so… the apartment was almost empty.

Isak sat down on the floor… he didn’t knew what to do… other than…

_“Hi Even… it’s Isak…”_

  * At Isak’s apartment



“I bought two kind of pizza’s I didn’t know what you liked”

Isak smiled softly at Even who was smiling back at him “Thank you – please come in…” Even stood still for a sec “Are you sure?”

Isak chuckled “Yes, come in Even…” Even walked in and noticed the difference right away from last time he had been there “Wow… you re-decorated or something?”

Isak nodded following Even into the empty kitchen “Yeah, its nice right?” Even nodded but looked curiously around “What have you done with the all the furniture?”

Isak tried to look away he was embarrassed “Well.. Chris friends helped him pick up his things while I was out… so… it was his but I got nothing now… and I can’t talk to him anymore because he doesn’t want me…”

Even sighed he couldn’t help but think about how much this accident had destroyed Isak’s life “Well… we can always play we have a couch…” Even walked over to the other side of the apartment sitting down on the floor patting the floor beside him “Join me?”

Isak was relieved when Even made a joke and walked straight over and dropped down beside him grabbing his face so that he could plant a big kiss onto his lips.  

Even followed Isak's move right away pushing Isak to lay under him and began to grinder against the younger one. Isak moved his hard one against Even through his jeans.

_**“Please fuck me…”** _


	10. So... Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 <3 
> 
> SMUT - CHAPTER!! Please leave comments and kudos

Even pulled back a little to look into Isak eyes “You know… I never really been with a guy before… I have only been with my wife…” Isak nodded but didn’t say anything at first to give him a second to run for it if he wanted too.

Even stayed in his position lying on top of him so Isak decided to ask…   

“Do you want to continue?”

Even nodded leaning down once again capturing Isak’s lips in another deep kiss – Isak took that as a big yes and began to open Even’s pants.

It didn’t take long before both of them were lying naked on the floor panting grinding into each other, Isak was on top controlling every move.

Isak then suddenly stood up and made his way out of the living room leaving Even like a big question mark “Isak… where are you?” Isak chuckled and smirked back at the naked man lying out of breath on his floor “I just need to get something just stay here”

Isak returned soon after with a condom in his hand – thank god he still had that laying around – He sat down beside Even grabbing onto Even’s hard on giving it a squeeze while leaning over giving Even a kiss.

Even moaned against Isak mouth while Isak did his magic with his cock “Isak…” Isak got it right away that he needed to stop if he wanted them to go farther than this.

Isak opened the condom and rolled it down Even’s hard member, Even tried to keep himself in control, but Isak looked so sexy the way he handled this.

“I’m going to ride you”

Isak slowly sat over him and eased himself down onto Even, Even moaned out in pleasure this was a dream come true.

Isak had only been with Chris before this and Even was a totally different size than him so Isak had to take it one step at a time.

Even held eye contact with the younger male enjoying the control that had been taking away from him.

Isak soon began to bounce on Even’s hard member and they both moaned loudly.

“Even… can we change…” But Even was already ahead of the situation, he turned them around so he was on top of Isak in a missionary position trusting into the smaller one under him.

Even had dreamed of this for a while now and tried his best not to cum right away but it was hard with Isak moaning his name, kissing his neck and squeezing him from his inside.

As a surprise to Even Isak came first – and he came a lot, when he orgasmed he began to squeeze even harder around Even’s member from inside which made Even come into the condom so hard he was afraid it would break.

They stayed in the same position catching their breath, Even softly kissing Isak’s neck in process.

“Even I really like lying here with you… but I’m a little sore so…” Even slowly pulled out of Isak holding onto the condom sitting back on the floor “Sorry”

Isak nodded no and sat up slowly as well “No don’t be… please don’t be… it was amazing…” Even sighed looking at the younger male in front of him being so cool about it even though it was all a mess.

Silence hit the room for a second before Even slowly made his way to stand up this time making Isak look as a worried question mark “I’m just going to the bathroom – I’ll be back”

Out in the bathroom Even took the condom of throwing it into the toilet and then looked himself in the mirror – he couldn’t recognize the man in the mirror anymore…

A knock on the door was heard “Even are you ok…” Even took one last look at himself and opened the door.

“Yeah of course – why wouldn’t I be…”

Isak looked at Even worried “I know your married and I know I’m fucking with your life… but… you’re the only thing that makes sense to me right now… I don’t need you to promise me anything… ok”

Even nodded grabbing onto Isak pulling him into a hug – he didn’t care if they were naked.

“So… you wanna grab a shower together?” Isak asked looking at Even and he just nodded.

In the shower they kept hugging each other – kissing each other – and soon after that Isak was hard again.... Another condom was used in the shower.

After the shower they both sat on the floor in the living room now in duvets covering them – silence had hid them once again – Isak was the first to speak.

“So… Pizza?”


	11. Have a nice night Chris...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> I would like to hear what you think about the story <3

  * Isak’s apartment



Isak and Even were sitting on the floor eating and chatting about normal stuff, it was quiet nice.

“Have you ever cheated on Sonja… you know… before me?”

Even looked into Isak’s eyes and sighed deeply suddenly remember he had a wife waiting for him at home “I haven’t, no – why do you ask?”

Isak took another bite of his pizza slice “I was just curious – just forget it”

Even took a bite himself “This is the first time I have ever done anything like this and it won’t happen again – we agree on that right?”

Isak nodded taking a zip of his beer the situation couldn’t get more awkward than it was now.

  * 2 days later – outside the hospital



 Isak had tried to go to the hospital once again to chat with Chris but was turned down by the nurses.

They had removed him from the room he used to be in.

Isak sat down in front of the big building sighing he hated his life – it couldn’t get worse now… right?

Suddenly a buzzing noise destroyed his thoughts – it was his phone – it was Even?

“Hi”

“Hi Isak… what are you doing?”

“Nothing really, just sitting in the park in front of the hospital”

“Oh ok, I thought of something, you need to get some furniture and don’t get me wrong by what I’m about to say ok... How would you feel about me buying you a couch?”

 

  * At IKEA



Isak and Even walked around IKEA looking at furniture – Isak had said yes to the couch but Even had wend all out – He had bought him a bed, a kitchen table, a couch and so much other stuff.

“Even I don’t know when I’ll be able to pay you back…” Even ruffled Isak’s hair in a sweet way “Don’t you dare worry about it”

Isak smiled he knew he wasn’t supposed to fall for Even… but it was hard when he was… yeah… Even…

“Come with me…” Isak pulled at Even pulling him with him against the toilet – he needed to do something in return.

  * Back at the hospital with Chris



“Dinner is ready Chris” Chris didn’t move his head, he hated the nurses in the building especially Hannah which were on duty tonight.

“Great… you again” Hannah was use to Chris behavior “Yeah me again… sorry to disappoint”

Hannah began to feet Chris and unfortunally Hannah dropped some of the mashed potatoes on his neck and it burned him a little.

“You fucking idiot! Couldn’t you have hit me anywhere else than where I can actually feel something!!!”

Hannah moved fast getting it away from his neck “I’m so sorry!!”

“Isak would never had gotten it wrong – and you are supposed to be pros at this!”

Hannah looked at him weird “Then why don’t you have him here doing it for you?”

Chris began to chuckle “Oh shut up your idiot – you don’t know shit”

Hannah rolled her eyes “Oh I don’t know shit?! I know more than you do!”

Chris rolled his eyes at her still laughing “Yeah… sure… let’s say that…”

Hannah was about to walk out the door but turned around “I know Isak is seeing someone else… and I heard he is deeply in love with this man… have a nice night Chris…”

With that Chris stopped laughing…


	12. And worse is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * At the hospital – Lunch time



”Hi Ev!” Even looked up from his phone noticing Mikael walking against him with his lunch ”Hi Mikael”

Mikael pointed at the empty chair in front of Even “Can I sit with you?” Even nodded and Mikael sat down.

“So… what did you do yesterday?” Mikael asked beginning to eat his salad, Even put his phone away “You know the same everyday kind of stuff…”

“So you weren’t with Isak yesterday?” Even looked straight into Mikael’s eyes “No??”

Mikael sighed and looked around if there were anyone listening in on them “Even… I was in IKEA with my daughter yesterday… you were with him… don’t lie”

Even felt like he was about to throw up but needed to stay cool “Oh yeah right! Sorry, I have a lot on my mind…”

“Are you fucking him Even…?”

Even laughed fake “WHAT! Mikael… his boyfriend is in the hospital room 30.92… he is paralyzed…”

“You kissed… and went in to a bathroom together… Even don’t lie to me…”

Even sighed, Mikael knew him the best and he couldn’t lie to him “Ok… I… am….”

 Mikael didn’t move a muscle in his face and the silence hit there table until Mikael suddenly grabbed Even’s hand across the table “I promise you I won’t tell anyone… but can I tell you something?”

Even nodded looking down at their hands feeling really ashamed “Yeah of course…”  

“I have never seen you as happy as you were yesterday with Isak… you never seemed that happy with Sonja…”

Even sighed looking up at Mikael again “I know… and I don’t know what to do anymore… I can’t stop thinking about him…”

Mikael nodded giving Even’s hand a squeeze “You know… whatever you decided to do… I’ll always be here for you… ok”

Even smiled softly at Mikael “Thank you”

 

  * Later at the Bech Næsheim’s



When Even walked through the door he could already feel the tension by his wife and his daughter fighting.

“Marie, can you please turn the music down!!” Sonja yelled up the stairs, it resulted in a door being slammed and the music being turned up higher.

Sonja then noticed Even and sighed “Marie lost her phone again… and she just wanted me to buy her a new one – she got a new one last month!”

Even nodded and sighed “Teenage girls huh…” Sonja nodded back and sighed “I’m so tired… I didn’t even got to pick up dinner because Carl is sick so I had to pick him up earlier… I’m such a bad wife…”

Even walked over to her giving her a hug “Stop saying that… you are the best wife and mother ok… I’m going to grab us some dinner, pizza?”

Sonja nodded leaning up giving Even a big kiss before he left out the door once again.

 

  * With Isak – Isak’s apartment



Isak was about to unpack some of the things he and Even had bought in IKEA when his phone lit up.

“Isak speaking…”

“Hi… how are you?”

Isak suddenly relaxed deep inside from hearing Even’s voice, he sat down on his new couch while speaking “I’m good – how are you”

“I’m just picking up dinner – and the only thing I can think about is you…”

Isak chuckled like a school girl “It sounds boring, but I’m thinking about you too – I’m actually sitting on the new couch – they brought it over already”

“Good to hear… Isak I need to tell you something… and it’s not easy for me to say”

Isak felt chills… he was afraid Even were going to end this “Just tell me… I can take it...”

“I’m afraid I have started to fall in love with you…”

…. Silence….

“Isak… are you there?”

Isak had lost his words… “Yeah sorry… wow… Even…”

Even sighed “I’m sorry if it’s too much…”

Isak could suddenly hear someone talk to Even about his food being ready “Even I’ll call you later ok… uh… there is someone at the door…”

“Ok… talk to you later”

Isak put the phone down in front of him… a picture lit up of him and Even…

Even was falling in love with him….

And worse is…

Isak had fallen in love with Even….


	13. Drama continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 <3 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments <3

  * Later – Home with the Bech Næsheim’s



“Even can I ask you something… and please don’t be mad…” Even put his book down, he had turned into bed after they had eaten dinner he had been waiting for a call which never happened.

He looked at Sonja standing in the doorway to their bedroom “Yeah of course…”

“I have noticed that you have been really tired lately and you… use a lot of time with Isak… and I know that I asked you to be there for him a lot of times but… we are your family Even…”

Even was stunned… “I know… he just needs me no…”

“Are you having an affair?”

Even was surprised by her question “What! Are you serious! You just said yourself I’m only doing this because you made me!! Stop accusing me of something like that….”

Sonja was surprised back by Even outburst “I’m sorry I just…”

Even stood up from the bed holding himself to his head “You don’t know how hard I work every day with sick people and now I also have to deal with this… his a fucking kid Sonja… only a couple of years older than Marie… what the hell do you think of me…”

Sonja let some tears fall “Even stop… I’m sorry ok… oh god... I’m really sorry honey”

Even walked over to Sonja hugging her tight just realizing what he just said out loud – and what he was truthfully doing… “I’m sorry ok… I’m so sorry… I’m just really really tired”

Sonja nodded against his chest “I’m sorry for accusing you – you’re the best father and husband anyone can ask for…”

Even sighed… he knew he wasn’t… he then noticed Marie looking into their bedroom from the hallway and before he could say anything she had run upstairs once again. 

 

  * Next day at the hospital



Even sat in his office looking out the window, he hadn’t slept all night thinking about the whole situation.

Suddenly his phone rang – he could see the caller id “Isak”.

He hung up the call – he couldn’t handle this right now…

 

  * Later – Back home with Bech Næsheim’s



“Hi honey – Isak have called three times asking about you” Even had just walked through the door when Sonja told him.

He had tried to ignore Isak’s phone calls all day “Ok, I’ll call him back after I made us dinner” Sonja smiled at him nodding.

While Even was making dinner his youngest Carl came into the kitchen “Dad, it’s a boy who wants to talk to you… he knows my name is Carl…”

Even grabbed the phone quickly “Hi…”

“Why haven’t you answered my calls all day?”

“I’m sorry – my phone is in the office and i have been so busy, didn’t see your call”

“Are you ok…”

Sonja walked in looking at Even while he spoke.

“Yep… good to hear Isak… I’m off right now so… call me tomorrow at the office ok…”

Even heard a little sigh and Isak answered “Your wife is there, isn’t she?”

“Yes…”

“Ok I’ll call you tomorrow”

 

  * Next day – outside Isak’s apartment



Isak had just picked up some stuff at a store and was headed back - he then noticed a tall person standing outside his apartment “Even?”

Even turned “Hi Isak… can we talk?” Isak nodded and opened the door to the apartment letting them both inside.

Even looked around Isak’s apartment now filled with furniture “Looks good” Isak nodded and walked over beside him “Even… are you ok?”

Even nodded no “I’m so confused at the moment…” Isak nodded and pulled him in for a hug “Relax… breathe… nothing can harm you here…”

Even held onto the younger male “thank you…”

10 min later Isak was in a doggy style position being taken hard from behind by Even… he didn’t even know how that happened but… it did… 

They put on their cloths and got back into Isak's bed... 

“So about what you said last night…”

“Don’t think about it Isak… it was too much to put on you…”

Isak looked at the older male lying beside him “No… it made me really happy…”

Even smiled softly kissing Isak’s cheek “Good to hear… I really meant it…” Isak nodded and leaned up kissing Even once again on the lips.

“I have to go…” Isak sighed he hated this part the most “Ok then… back to reality…”

After a quick shower Even gave Isak a kiss goodbye and wend out the door walking back to his car when….

….

“What the fuck are you doing dad!”

….


	14. Destroy Another Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 <3 
> 
> Please enjoy <3 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos <3

  * Outside Isak’s apartment on the street – with Even and Marie.



“Marie… you need to hear me out… ok…” Even walked up to her slowly, he was afraid she would run away.

“I don’t need to do anything… you are seriously disgusting! How can you do this!!! To us… to mom!! Oh my god mom….” Marie was shaking by now.

“Marie…” Even tried to take her into him giving her a hug – but she pulled back fast.

“NO! Don’t touch me! Oh god…” Marie had started to cry and Even didn’t know what to do, she would tell Sonja… this was the end.  

“You even bought him furniture and I can’t even get a new phone!” Even looked surprised by his daughter’s outburst.

“How did you know that…” Marie laughed faked and crossed her arms still keeping at distance to her father “I found the invoice for it in your jacket… which had his address on it” Even sighed and held a hand to his head…

“Marie… can we please talk about this… I will tell your mother when we go back home I just need you to understand something first…”

Marie looked one last time at her dad and then turned around and ran away, Even tried to chase after her but Marie was too fast.

  * Back home with the Bech Næsheim’s – three hours later.



“Thank you for your help Anja” Sonja put down the phone looking at Even walking through the door “Have you heard anything…?”

Sonja nodded no and Even could feel her worry “No…” Even sighed and walked around in circles “I can’t find her anywhere…”

Sonja sighed and got a little angry now “I’m so tired of this teenage bullshit… she doesn’t know how much we worry about her!!”

Even walked over slowly rubbing her shoulders “Don’t get mad at her… nothing happen to her ok… I promise you…”

Sonja stopped up fast and looked straight into Even’s eyes “Even… look at your watch… she never gets to be out this late…oh god… what if someone have taken her or something worse…”

Even took Sonja into his arm suddenly feeling Sonja let go and begin to cry… what had he done…

 

  * Isak’s apartment



A knock on the door made Isak look weirdly at his watch, it was really late for a visit… but he had to answer the door.

When he opened it he caught eyes with a blonde girl… he had seen her before…

“You need to stay away from my dad! SLUT!”  

Isak was shocked by her outburst… they had been caught… and still he could only think of one thing…

“You wore that jacket… the day Chris was hit by your mother’s car…. But your hair was different”

The girl suddenly began to tear up “It’s my fault…”

Isak was so confused “Sorry… what is your fault?”

The girl began to let tears flow “I asked my mom to drive faster…”

Isak sighed trying hard to keep his tears in “It wasn’t your fault… Marie…”

Marie took a deep breath “I’m sorry” Isak walked against her giving her arm a squeeze “It was an accident…”

The silence suddenly hit and Isak decided he needed to do something “Do you want to come inside?”

Marie nodded no trying to stop her tears “No… just stay away from us… destroy another family…”

Isak sighed and crossed his arms “Well I’m going inside because I’m cold…” and when he did Marie automatically walked after him.

“He just uses you to screw with you know that right? He is not really into you!”

Isak turned around crossing his arms “Do you have a boyfriend Marie?”

Marie looked at Isak weird crossing her arms too “And why would I tell you that….”

Isak sighed but tried to be the older one “Then it’s hard to explain”

“I had a lot of boyfriends! I even got one now” Marie spoke back and Isak nodded as an ok “I thought he left you…”

Marie was shocked that Isak knew “He told you that….” Isak nodded “Yeah… he told me…”

“Don’t you dare mix yourself in my life or my fathers” Isak nodded no “Of course not… sorry...”

The silence hit again and while Marie stood up Isak had to sit down for a second “I know you know that your father loves you and your siblings very much… and he will never like me as much as he loves you…”

Marie let another tear drop “Can’t you just find someone else… please…”

 Isak sighed looking down at his hands – he had never expected that he would be in this position…

 

  * Back with the Bech Næsheim’s



Even’s phone suddenly lit up and both him and Sonja jumped up from the couch, Sonja took it.

“Hello!”

“Uh… Hi Sonja… it’s Isak… I have Marie here with me…”


	15. You need to stay away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 <3 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos <3

  * Back with the Bech Næsheim’s



“Ok… yeah we will come pick her up… thank you Isak…” Sonja put the phone down on the table again.

Sonja turned slowly against Even and crossed her arms “Marie is at Isak’s…”

Even didn’t dare to look Sonja in the eyes, he knew he had to come clean now…

Sonja kept talking “Why is she with Isak?”

Even took one last deep breath before he started talking “She is there… because I was with Isak today…”

Sonja nodded slowly “Ok…?”

Even sat down on the couch looking around and then back at Sonja “Marie had followed me there… she got sad… and ran away… because I had bought some furniture to Isak…”

Sonja looked at her husband really confused “You bought him furniture?” Even just nodded at that.

Sonja stepped back a little “I don’t understand… why have you bought him furniture?”

Even looked at his wife slowly falling apart… “I’m sorry Sonja…”

Sonja stood still like a stone for a couple of seconds, just starring at him…

“How many times have you been with him…?”

Even sighed slowly sinking down in his seat “I don’t know… maybe six, seven times, maybe…”

Sonja suddenly began to cry and decided to turn away from the situation - Even stood up and walked after her “Sonja… Sonja…”

Sonja was in a shock mode and was crying hard, she pushed him away when he tried to touch her “What about his boyfriend? Does he know you guys have been seeing each other?”

Even stood still in front of her – he actually didn’t know…

“How long have you been lying to me…. Huh?” Sonja asked still shaking and crying.

Even sighed he could feel tears as well “It wasn’t meant to hurt you…”

“Does Marie know?!?”

Even crossed his arms “Yes, she found out this afternoon”

Sonja let more tears fall walking into the hallway putting on her shoes “I have trusted you all my life, I gave birth to your kids, we build a home together and this is how you repay me… by fucking a kid whos boyfriend I hit with my car… HUH!”

Even followed her “Stop it Sonja – let’s talk about it”

Sonja stood straight up grabbing her jacket “I should stop?! You know what – fuck him as much as you want! Just make sure he never comes near my kids – ok!”

Even noticed her walking against the door “Sonja… where are you going?”

Sonja turned looking at him again “I’m going to pick up my daughter – give me Isak’s address”

After getting it Sonja walked out the door slamming it behind her – Even fell to the ground letting tears fall… his life was ruined…

 

  * Back at Isak’s apartment



Isak and Marie had gotten a cup of tea together not many words had been spoken but Isak had gotten Marie to relax.

A buzz came from his speaker telling him someone was standing downstairs and he looked at Marie “It must be your dad” Marie nodded and began to pack herself together.

Marie and Isak walked outside and was suprised to find Sonja “Hi Marie… go down to the car and wait ok…”

Marie did as she was told and when she closed the car door Sonja turned to Isak “Well… thank you…”

Isak looked Sonja in the eyes, her red puffy eyes which showed she had been crying “Your welcome…”

Sonja dried her eyes again, she had been crying all the way over there “Listen I understand that you’re sad… ok I really do Isak…  And I understand why you would search for some security right now… but you must not ruin my family… we have three kids together… this will hurt a lot of people if it got out… Do you understand that? You need to stay away…”

Isak nodded feeling tears in his eyes as well but just kept nodding and with that Sonja left to her car and took off. 

 


	16. He misses you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Back home with the Bech Næsheim’s



Sonja and Marie walked through the door and Even stood right away ready to take the next fight, but Sonja but her hand up as a “Not now” and walked straight into their bedroom closing the door behind her.

Even sighed deeply he didn’t dare to walk after her so he sat back down by the kitchen table, he then turned his attention to Marie looking flushed “Hi princess” he said softly.

Marie answered “Hi dad…” Even didn’t know how to handle the situation but tried as best as he could “Are you hungry?”

Marie nodded no “No it’s ok…”  she sat down in front of him “Are you sure? I can make you something…” Marie nodded no again.

“Marie… I really want to apologize to you…” Marie again nodded no “No dad… it’s me who should apologize to you…”

Even looked confused at his daughter but put his hand out in front of him “Come here…” Marie took her father’s hand and held it giving him a little smile “I’m really sorry Marie…”

“He is sweet…” Even looked into his daughters eyes and nodded “But dad… are you leaving us…?”

Even was still so confused he didn’t know how Sonja looked at this anymore so he didn’t get to answer before Marie pulled her hand back “You are… I can see it in your eyes…”

With that Marie left to her room - slamming the door in progress.

 

  * The next day – at the Bech Næsheim’s



Even had slept on the couch that night and had thought it all through, he was in love with Isak and nothing could chance that. He still loved his kids and Sonja – of course he did… but he needed some time to put it all together.

He knocked softly on the door to their bedroom and then opened it. Sonja was sitting in the middle of the bed, it was clear to him that she hadn’t slept at all.

He sat down on the bed slowly “Sonja… I’m in love with him…”

“No you’re not…” She said so fast it almost shocked him.

Even began to play with his hands “Yes I am… I have thought about it all night… and I want to be with him…”

Sonja let more tears fall “What about his boyfriend?” Even sighed and looked anywhere than at Sonja “I think about him all the time…”

Sonja began to let more tears fall “He is 23 Even… he is a kid… you’re just confused” Even nodded no “Maybe, I just can’t live like this… I’m sorry… I have to go”

Even stood from the bed about to leave when Sonja spoke “Would you please stay… please…”

It made him stop his movement “Sonja… I can’t… I’m lying to you all the time”

Sonja sniffled “You really love him…” Even just nodded “I do… I have to go Sonja”

Even left out the bedroom door going into the hallway “I love you… please stay…”

Even looked up at Sonja who had made her way from the bed after him into the hallway.

Even nodded no “I can’t…” “What about the kids? You won’t get to be here when the grow up… and…” Sonja spoke again between her loud crying.

Even was tired “Stop it Sonja… I know… I think about it all the time! I’m leaving now Sonja…”

“Why is mommy crying?” Andrew had woken up by the noise and both parents were surprised by him walking into the hall way as well.  

“Ask your dad… he is leaving us!” Sonja spoke out loud and Even looked angry at Sonja… this was the worst thing she could say in front of the kids even though it was true.

Even turned and walked out the door hearing Sonja sobs harder and his kid calling his name… he couldn’t handle this…

 

  * At Isak’s university



Isak was sitting outside school on a bench studying – or he tried to study… he was so confused from all that was happening.

He then looked up and noticed Even standing by his car outside so he packed his things as fast as he could.

When Isak walked closer to the older one he could see that he had cried, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be close to him but he couldn’t help but throw himself into Even hugging him tight.

“I left them…”

Isak pulled back and searched Even eyes if he was ok – of course he wasn’t ok but if he was ok with the choice he made right now.

Isak leaned up giving Even a big kiss on the lips which Even responded too right away.  

 

  * With Chris at the hospital



“Isak hasn’t come in today?” Chris asked the nurse who walked in. The nurse looked at him confused “You don’t want to see him remember?”

“He hasn’t called either?” The nurse nodded at that “He calls every day to check up on you…”

Chris smiled softly “Everyday?” The nurse nodded happy to finally see a smile on his face “Everyday”

 

  * Back at Isak’s apartment



“Oh god… yes…” Isak was lying under Even feeling Even’s deep loving thrust into him and he didn’t want it to stop.

They had fucked before but never made love… he loved it.

When they both reached their orgasm Even leaned down kissing Isak deeply “I love you…” Isak smiled back at him “I love you too…”

Suddenly Isak’s phone buzzed and he grabbed it, he didn’t know the number so he let it go returning to Even and the little bubble of love making.

When Even later wend to take a shower he decided to hear the phone message from earlier:

...

**_“Hi Isak, we are calling you from the hospital to let you know that Chris really wants to see you… he misses you”_ **

...


	17. Please come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3

  * At Isak’s apartment



When Even came out from his shower he noticed Isak sitting hugging himself on his bed, he grabbed some boxers which he put on and then sat down beside Isak “Hey… what’s wrong…”

“They called from the hospital… Chris wants to see me… he says he misses me…” Isak didn’t dare to look up at Even he knew this wasn’t the perfect time to tell but he wanted to be honest to Even about everything.

Even felt a big stone fall to his stomach “Oh….” Isak looked up and noticed Even looking really scared “Even I’m not leaving you… I love you… you know that right?”

Even looked into Isak’s eyes nodding “I know Isak… but you love him too… and you were engaged or still are…” Isak nodded but then made it into Even’s arms holding onto him tight “I need to see him Even… I need to tell him what is happening here…”

Even nodded and held onto his Isak “I know… it’s the most adult thing to do… I understand…” Isak looked up at Even “So… don’t be sad… it doesn’t change anything”

Isak leaned up and captured Even’s lips in a deep kiss, Even pulled back after a couple of seconds but held his forehead against Isak’s “Do you want me to come with you? I can drive you?” Isak nodded no “It’s ok, I can walk there it will give me some time to think of what I’m going to say to him”

Even sighed and pulled Isak even closer to him “Just… please come back to me… ok…”

 

  * At the hospital



Isak walked in Chris's new room, he hadn’t seen Chris in days and he felt all weird about it now... he couldn't help himself from smiling a little. 

“Hi Isak!” Chris spoke happily when he saw him “It’s so good to see you!” ‘

Isak was surprised by this but smiled at him walking over giving Chris a hug and a kiss to his cheek “It’s nice to see you too”

“How are you?” Chris asked while Isak sat down in a chair beside his bed “I’m fine… how are you?”

Chris sighed but smiled softly at Isak “You know, just hanging around here, missing you terribly…”

Isak looked down at his hands “Why didn’t you let me come see you sooner than…”

Chris wished he could step out of bed and walk over to take Isak into his arms but that was impossible “Isak… I was so confused about all this, you know me I’m not good at being kept still and now… I don’t have a choice…”

Isak nodded “I understand… but I would have been there for you, helped you…”

“Do you still want too…?”

Isak looked up at Chris, catching Chris light brown eyes “What do you…”

Chris smiled softly “Isak… I love you… I need you… and I really need your help…”

Isak was taking back by all this and he didn’t know what to say…

Chris needed him….

 

  * Back with Even



Even had called Mikael and told him everything that had happened and he had of course offered Even a place to stay.

Even had thought about it and thought it was best to give Isak some space to find everything out with Chris so he went to Mikael’s.

“So I noticed Isak at the hospital today…”Mikael said while Even was taking a zip of his third beer. “He was there to see Chris… apparently Chris suddenly wants to see Isak now…”

Mikael noticed the tension “But… what does Isak say to that?” Even sighed taking another big zip of his beer emptying it “He says he loves me… and he would end it with Chris… but I don’t know… he seemed so confused about it all – can I have another beer?”

Mikael gave Even another beer witch disappeared just as fast as the other one “Even… hold back a little ok…”

Even put down the bottle on the table “I left my family… for a 23 year old Mikael… and now his fiancé suddenly wants him back I’m sure of it… If he leaves me… I don’t know what to do…”

Mikael noticed Even with tears in his eyes, he had never seen Even cry before so he rushed over to him giving him a tight hug “Even… easy man… easy… I got you…” Even kept crying into Mikael shoulder “I’m so sorry… oh god… I hate my life…”

 

Suddenly a phone buzzed…

 

 

_“Hi Even, I’m home… can you come over… I really need to speak with you – Isak”_


	18. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * At Isak’s apartment



Mikael had told Even not to go because he had been drinking too much but Even had told him to drive him, he wouldn’t take no for an answer and if he did say no he would just drive himself.

“You’re drunk…” Isak spoke surprised by the alcoholic smell coming from Even.

Even nodded walking into the apartment past Isak giving him a kiss on his cheek “So...? I was just hanging with Mikael…”

Isak sighed, he didn’t want to have this conversation with him drunk “I think we should just go to bed, grab a shower Even and then we’ll talk in the morning”

Even chuckled and walked closer to Isak “Are you kidding? I have been looking forward to hearing from you all day? And all you want to do is go to bed? Are you just using me for sex?”

Isak nodded no “How can you say something like that? I want to talk to you about what happened today but you’re drunk… I want to have a serious conversation… not this…”

Even stood really close to him and Isak could feel his back was close to the wall “I really like fucking you… you know…”

Isak didn’t know what to do “Even please… go take a shower… we’ll talk after…”

Even didn’t push back but began to kiss down Isak’s neck “You like it too… say it”  

Isak had always loved the feeling of Even’s lips on him but not now “Even… you’re scaring me…”

Even pulled back so fast he stumbled and fell to the floor. Isak slowly followed and sat down in front of Even.

“What is going on with you…?” Isak softly spoke while slowly letting a hand fall down on top of Even’s hand.

Even pulled his hand away “I know you’re leaving me…” Isak looked at Even with big eyes “Why are you saying that…” Even looked up into Isak’s eyes for the first time letting the younger one see that he had tears in his eyes “Tell me I’m not right about it then…”

Isak wanted to tell Even he was totally wrong, the talk he had wanted to have would have been a give-me-some-time kind of speech… but… Even was falling apart…

“I’m not leaving you Even….” Even looked straight into Isak’s eyes once again searching for if it was the truth “Really?”

Isak nodded and stood up giving a hand out for Even to take “Come…”

 

  * Later in bed



Isak had put Even to bed and cuddled him, he was surprised by Even showing up drunk but he also knew why, Even was really scared of losing him.

Even had left his family for him… he loved him… and it all happened so fast!

“I’m so sorry Isak… I’m a big mess…” Isak nodded no “No… Even… I understand…”

Even looked away from Isak “I understand why you would go back to him, you have your whole life together”

Isak slowly sighed “I must say… I thought about giving him a second chance…”

Even sighed also, he still didn’t dare to look at Isak “I get it…”

Isak then moved a little closer “But that was before I meet you….”

Even turned his head looking into Isak’s eyes “What…”

“I love you… I’m staying right here with you”

Even was so shocked at this, he had been ready all day for Isak to dump him “Are you sure…”

Isak nodded giving Even a little smile “Yeah… but enough with the talking… I missed those sweet lips of yours”


	19. Forever & Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

**3 months later**

  * _At the Bech Næsheim’s house_



”Hello, anyone home?” Even said while walking in the door, Carl was the first to run against him ”It’s my birthday daddy!”

Even put the present down beside ham and pulled the little one into a tight hug “Happy birthday baby boy!” Soon after Andrew came and joined the hug “We missed you dad…”

Even felt a stab in his heart but he needed to push that away, he was there now “I missed you too” when the boys pulled away Even gave Carl his present and of course a little thing as well for Andrew “Here you go boys… have fun”

The boys ran into the living room to open their presents and that was when Even noticed Marie standing on the last step of the stairs looking at him “Hi Marie…” Marie smiled at him and went in for a hug as well “Hi dad”  

He then made his way into the kitchen to find Sonja working on the birthday cake, he had been surprised by her inviting him over for this after all that happened but he was really happy she did “Hi, looks good”

Sonja looked up and tried to smile at him “Hi… thanks…” Even tried keep the conversation going “So how are you…?”

Sonja looked at him like he was crazy for asking “I put the last of your things out in the hallway, you can take them when you leave…” Even just nodded “Oh… thank you…”

Suddenly Even noticed Sonja had some chocolate on her cheek and he couldn’t hold his chuckle back “What?” Sonja spoke, he pointed at her cheek but she kept missing the spot, so he walked forward and rubbed it away “You had some chocolate on your cheek, don’t panic I got it”

Sonja smiled at Even softly “Thanks…”

 

  * _Later with Isak_



Isak had been studying all day but had decided to take a break now standing looking around in his and Even’s new apartment.

After they had decided to move in together they needed more space so they had gotten a bigger place. Isak loved his things mixed with Even’s things, it just felt right.

“I’m home” Isak loved this the most, he ran into the hall way and greeted Even with a big kiss “I missed you” Even chuckled but gladly accepted the kiss “I missed you too…”

“So how did it go?” Even sighed softly “I went ok, Carl was really happy about the race car we found and he played with it all night…” Isak smiled at that, he wished one day he could be a part of it even though he knew Sonja never would allow it “I’m so happy to hear that…”

Even smiled at him and softly rubbed Isak’s cheek “Thank you for supporting me” Isak leaned back in for a quick kiss “Always Even…”

“So… Marie asked if she could come by sometime…” Isak looked shocked at Even “Seriously? But what about…” Even nodded no “I haven’t asked Sonja jet, but I would like in the future for the kids to drop by at our place and get to know you…”

Isak blushed deeply “I would really like to meet them too and be part of their life… because it’s important to you…and us”

Even smirked at Isak and kissed him again but this time turned it into a make out session, Isak pulled back a little “I love you Even…. Forever and always…”

 

  * _At the hospital with Chris_



“So Chris… we know this is going to sound crazy to you… but we found an operation that maybe… and just maybe... can make you walk again… and maybe it will give you feeling to your arms again…. Would that be something you would be willing to try out? It can also fail… and when we say fail… it can make you more invalid than you are now”

Chris could only say yes… he wanted his Isak back...

And if the operation failed… so be it…  

"I would like to go through with it... but please... contact Isak so I can talk to him about it..." 


	20. A Horrible Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * At the hospital



”Are you kidding me? Please tell me you are? You could die from this Chris! No fucking way am I giving my permission for that nonsense!”

Isak put the papers down which he had been given to read through “Chris you can’t ask me to sign these papers! I can’t and I won’t…”

Chris sighed he knew Isak would act like this “Isak, chill for a sec ok and think about the options…”

Isak looked at Chris like he was crazy “The options? Have you read this?? 65 % says it will fail!”

Chris closed his eyes “Isak… please let me talk…”

Isak sat down on a chair besides Chris bed and kept quiet.

“If it works… I can be me again… I can be your Chris again”

Isak sighed looking into the deep brown eyes of his “fiancé” “Chris….”

“I love you so damn much Isak… I have been a beast to you the last couple of months and I know that… but… I want to make it up to you again… and this could maybe be the way to do just that… I could be walking again and just be the good old Chris… we could be together again…”

Isak didn’t know what to say but knew he had to tell him “Chris we can’t be together… I’m with someone else…”

Chris looked at Isak and sighed “I heard the rumor… but Isak… we are engaged…”

Isak nodded and suddenly felt tears in the corners of his eyes “I know… that’s actually why I brought this with me today…”

Chris looked at Isak pulling something up from his backpack which he put on his bedside table Chris could see it was his engagement ring for Isak “Please… don’t….”

Isak let a tear fall and sat back down in the chair “I’m so sorry… it wasn’t what I wanted… but you kept pushing me away! And he was there for me… I’m in love with him….”

Chris didn’t give a shit for Isak’s apology “No you’re not! You’re not in love Isak! You love me…”

Isak nodded no and began to pack himself together he needed to get away from there “I don’t… I’m sorry…”

Isak was about to leave out the door when Chris suddenly said “Then I don’t see any other way than my other option…”

Isak turned slowly looking at Chris “What do you mean?”

Chris looked at Isak seriously “I told my lawyer that if you didn’t want me back … he should make some documents for the hospital to take me to Finland… they have a place there where they help people who just want to  end their miserable life’s….”

Isak dropped his backpack and jacket on the floor “WHAT!”

Chris just shrugged “Well I don’t want to lie here… and the operation doesn’t matter when you don’t want me anymore… my life is over as I see it…”

Isak let more tears fall “Stop saying that… Chris….”

Chris nodded no “Just leave Isak… I would like some alone time…”

Isak began to cry even more “You can’t just leave me…”

Chris looked at Isak like he was crazy “You left me remember…”

Isak nodded no “But… you still mean so much to me Chris… you can’t just…”

Chris nodded “I can and I will Isak…”

“But I love you…”

Chris looked straight into Isak’s crying eyes “You jus….”

Isak nodded no and walked over to Chris fast taking his hand “Chris I will always love you… please don’t….”

Chris looked at the ring beside him “Then wear it… show me you love me… and I will be here…”

Isak looked at the ring and took a deep breath before he put it on…

 

  * Later that night – Isak’s and Even’s apartment



“Baby I brought Chinese…”

Isak didn’t respond so Even put the food down in the kitchen and walked around looking for him, he found him in their bedroom lying on their bed looking out the window.

“Hey… how did it go…?”

Isak looked over at Even and patted the space beside him for Even to join him on the bed.  

When Even reached him Isak desperate threw himself at him in a deep kiss, Even kissed back because he felt that Isak really needed to be loved right now.

“Please Even… please… make love to me…”

A few minutes later Even was on top of Isak thrusting into him in a deep loving way, he kissed up and down Isak’s neck and that made Isak moan a little.

After a couple of minutes Even asked to move a little faster which Isak approved and he came hard after that…

When Even caught his breath he suddenly heard a noise he wasn’t use to in their bedroom… especially when they were having sex…

….

A sobbing sound?

….

He then looked down into Isak’s red puffy crying eyes “Isak… baby… did I hurt you!? You should have said so!”  

Isak began to sob even harder “No it wasn’t that…. It was amazing…”

Even looked even more confused but before he could say something Isak continued

“I’m leaving you…. I just wanted to make love to you one last time…”


	21. Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Same place – half an hour later



Isak was sitting on “their” bed looking at Even packing up, he hadn’t said much after what Isak had told him he had simply just stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom – 20 min later he had walked out dressed and began to pack up.

“Don’t you have a single thing to say to me?” Isak slowly said which stopped Even’s movements he looked up at Isak and then turned to walk out of the bedroom.

Isak stood from the bed following him into the hallway “Even… you need to yell at me or something…”

Even looked again at Isak and put his bag down “Seriously? And what would that help me… huh?” Isak noticed tears in Even’s eyes and Even continued “I just… lost… you… and you want me to yell? I must say I will never understand what just happened in there but… he is your fiancé… I always knew that maybe you would turn back… I just… hoped you wouldn’t…”

Even began to let tears flow “I love you… and… I can’t change your mind… it hurts… but I won’t yell at you… it won’t change a thing”

Isak slowly teared up again, it was hard seeing Even like this “I lov…”

“Don’t say it… deep down I know you do… I don’t know what happened since we should turn out like this but… just know… I will always love you Isak…”

Isak sighed and looked down “I’m sorry Even…”

Even just nodded “I will go to a hotel… call me if you need me…”

Isak was surprised “But…”

Even just rolled his eyes “Just do…”

Isak nodded and with that Even opened the door and left out into the night.

  * 3 months later



Chris had the operation and was now working himself up to walk again, it wasn’t stabile but Chris was a fighter.

Isak stood by him every step of the way – it was his fiancé - So he had to be there..

“Isak… come here for a sec…”

Isak stood from the chair beside Chris’s hospital bed and walked over slowly “Yeah? You need anything?”

Chris then suddenly lifted his arm and moved it up to caress Isak’s cheek – it made the small boy cry.

“How long…”

Chris chuckled and cuddled his boy as best as he could “I have been working on it… just wanted to surprise you baby boy…”

  * At a café – With Sonja and Even



“So he just kicked you out?”

Even sighed “I guess he did…”

“I’m sorry to hear that”

Even looked weird at Sonja looking at him concerned “Seriously? If I were you, I would be dancing of joy…”

Sonja sighed and grabbed his hand lying on the table “I don’t hate you Even, don't ever think that”

Even looked into the eyes of his x wife “I’m sorry about all of this Sonja, how are the kids?”

Sonja smiled “They’re good, they miss you”

Even sighed “I miss them too, so much…”

“Why don’t you come home? Be around them?”

Even looked at Sonja confused “You sure? I don’t want to be any trouble for you?”

Sonja nodded no “You won’t be, it would be nice to have you back”

 

  * A year later



Isak walks down the hospital hallway when he suddenly bumps into someone “Oh I’m s…”

He looked into two well-known blue eyes “Even… oh I’m sorry”

Even smiled weakly he hadn’t seen Isak for a long time “It’s ok, don’t worry about it”

The silence was a kill for Isak so he talked on “So… how are you doing?”

Even sighed “Well... I moved home again, to be around the kids you know…”

Isak was surprised by that “Really? To Sonja?”

Even nodded “I’m living in the guest room Isak…”

Isak nodded “Yeah… ok…”

“So how is it going with Chris?”

Isak looked down the hall and crossed his arms “He is actually in for the last operation today… so I’m just walking around trying to get myself together… I hate the waiting time… but he have started to move arms and legs so it’s amazing”

Even nodded and smiled softly again “I’m happy to hear that Isak… Look I have to go… but don’t be a stranger… you know where my office is”

With that Even began to walk down the hall leaving Isak alone… and all Isak wanted to do was to run after him.

 

  * A month later



“Even…”

Even looked up and noticed Isak standing in his doorway, he stood and walked over to him “Isak… good to see you, ho…”

Isak jumped into Even arms “I’m sorry… he used me…”

Even was totally shocked but held onto Isak “What do you mean”

Isak cried while holding onto Even “He just wanted my support and now I’m nothing… I never loved him…. I only love you Even… I’m so sorry…”

Even still held Isak close “But…”

Isak looked up at Even “Please… please…”

Even leaned down and connected their lips in a loving kiss he then pulled back “I just need to tell you something…”

Isak nodded no “Please not now… I love you…It doesn’t matter ok…”

“Sonja’s pregnant…”


	22. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The laster chapter <3 
> 
> Hope you like it <3 
> 
> Would you like a sequal?

  * Back with Isak and Even



“Please tell me it isn’t yours”

Even just looked at Isak crazy “NO! No Isak… it’s not mine… but I needed you to know so you didn’t think it was mine, Sonja is dropping the boys of soon, they’re staying with me for the weekend”

Isak finally felt like he could breathe again “What the fuck Even! You scared me to dead!”

Even just pulled Isak into him again “Sorry… now let’s go back a bit… it’s crazy… I can’t believe I’m holding you again!”

Isak sighed pulling himself tighter into Even “I’m so sorry about all of this Even… I understand if you want me to leave but I just… I love you… and I’m so sorry…”

Even just held on to Isak “I love you too… you know what you can tell me later…”

Suddenly a knock was at Even’s door showing a pregnant Sonja with Andrew and Carl “Well… hello there…”

Isak blushed and pulled back from Even “Oh hi…”

Even smiled at them all and almost dropped down to the floor to welcome the two boys “Hi guys!”

Andrew and Carl ran into Even’s arms and Isak smiled softly at that.

“So I guess you found your way back?”

Isak looked up at Sonja who was smiling at him “Uh… yeah… and you are…” Sonja nodded softly “Well, it turned for the best, it’s a baby girl” Isak smiled at her “Congratulations”  

Sonja smiled even bigger “Thank you! Even, Andrew have been a little sick, just be aware of him getting something to eat ok…”

Even nodded “I will… say hello to Nathan for me”

Sonja waved to the boys and left out the door.

Andrew looked up at Isak “Who are you?”

Isak looked at Even and didn’t quite know how to answer so Even answered for him “It’s my boyfriend, Isak… so be nice ok…”

Andrew and Carl walked slowly over to Isak. Andrew began to hug Isak’s leg “Hi Isak! Nice to meet you, it’s cool that you’re my dad’s boyfriend”

Isak blushed but let himself fall down to the little guys level giving him a hug “Nice to meet you too”

 

  * Later that day



They had gone home to Even’s place having a lovely afternoon, Isak felt whole again being around Even and finally being around his kids.

When Carl and Andrew were passed out in Even’s bedroom Isak walked up to the older male giving him a hug “I love your kids” Even smiled at Isak and kissed his forehead “And they like you, wanna grab a cup of coffee and talk?”

They sat in the living room enjoying the silence for a bit but then Isak started to talk “I’m sorry about all that happened Even, Chris told me he would kill himself if I didn’t go back to him…” Even looked at him with big eyes “What! But…” Isak sighed and took a zip from his coffee “I know, so I did… I thought about you every day… and when he got into the last operation and everything began to work out for him… I asked him… do you even love me… and do you know what he said?... he said he had actually started to see one of the nurses at the hospital…”

“I’m so sorry Isak…” Isak nodded no “Fuck him… I just ran down to your office after that and knew I needed to tell you I was sorry even if it meant you had moved on and I would be alone… I needed to know I had taken the chance”  

Even slowly moved closer to Isak laying an arm around him “I’m really happy you did that… I must say I have stalked you a bit the last year… I wished for you to come back to me… and look at us now…” Isak smiled at him “I know… it’s amazing”

Even leaned down and kissed Isak which turned into a little make out session, which were ruined by Andrew walking in needing his dad…

Later that night in bed Isak was lying in beside Andrew, Carl and Even… he finally felt home again.

“Even….”

Even looked up and meet Isak’s eyes “Yeah?”

“I love you… forever and always…”

Even smiled at him “I love you too… forever and always”


End file.
